ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Axel Episode 6: Orders Are Orders
Part 1 He felt sick. He was getting sick of this world, this culture, this way of life. These humans. Kenichi could feel that he was getting sick of it all. However, the will of Ultra within him stopped him from giving up, so he reluctantly kept going on. Something strange happened, he was visited by someone. The visitor was rather tall, had pale skin and brown hair combed to the back. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Even his pants, socks and shoes were all black. He simply opened the door to Kenichi's little room and stood next to the open door and said to him "Know your place, Ultraman." He left immediately and closed the door behind him. Who was this person? How did he know Kenichi's true identity? The disguised Ultra, who was shocked, had one guess: it was Dull. Kenichi quickly stood up and opened the door, but he was gone. Not a trace. Kenichi went back in and sat down, contemplating if he should escape from all this. He came to the conclusion that he would not. A few hours later, he had to go for a briefing along with many other operatives. This was his first briefing, though the longer serving members had to attend one every month. During that meeting, he heard some updates and protocols and whatnot, boring stuff. Until, a strange message appeared. At first, the presentation suddenly ended with static, then a black, strange text was on the screen of static for only a moment's notice. It was the language of M78, so Kenichi knew ot was specifically for him. This unnerving message read "I'm watching you." After that, the meeting was immediately dismissed. Nobody else seemed to notice the alien text. The next evening, Kenichi was sitting in his dorm when an alarm blared. It was the first time he ever had to properly sortie. He grabbed his standard issue rifle and put his helmet on and left. He soon made it down to the lower levels and got in a truck with a few of his fellow colleagues and the Captain. They soon left the base and arrived in a city. Memories came flowing back to Kenichi. He didn't like that. Part 2 "Alright, the target and location should be marked on your visor." stated the captain. "The only details I'll tell you are that he's a worthless piece of garbage who never got a home or job, now that you know that you can just be rough with him. Chase him down and shoot if they resist arrest." They all exited the truck and headed towards the 'target', whatever it was. It was fairly dark at night, even with streetlights on, so they switched on night vision on their visors. When they got closer to their target, a dirty looking person quickly got up and bolted in fear. "GET HIM!" shouted the Captain. So they chased after the guy. The went through alleys, climbed fences and chased him down a hallway in one of the housing buildings, which Kenichi realised it looked quite familiar to the living quarters back at the base. Finally the culprit was cornered and Kenichi was ordered to shoot. But could he do it? That person, who was so afraid, ran last him and knocked him over while Kenichi still wondered if he could carry out his orders knowing that if he never met Kotaro he would be in a similar position. He felt as if time slowed down as he dropped his weapon and fell over, and once he was on the ground he turned around and saw the man get shot in the head by another HOTS member, a direct hit to the head. A corpse with a missing face and a blackened skull fell with a thud. Of course, Kenichi was shocked. After a bit of cleaning up and a few inspections, Kenichi recovered from the shock and asked the Captain "Hey Captain... what did he do to deserve to be shot...?" The Captain pulled out a card from his pocket and replied "You see this? This belongs to someone else. This guy stole it." Kenichi felt sad. As they wwre heading back to the van, the Captain got contacted. "What is it?" "Sir...there's a monster headed for you real quick from the forest 300 km away. The same place where the giant fought two monsters at once. We have no idea why it's heading to your position." "WHAT?! WHAT'S THE ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival)?!" "About 10 minutes. We've already sent a backup squad." "Dammit... Begin evacuation procedures!" So ten minutes passed, most of the citizens evacuated in their normal procedure and HOTS members were all over the place, getting ready for the monster. Indeed it came, it tunneled through the ground and came up near a power plant nearby. It looked...familiar... It was Gamadon. The same one from before, but it was reddish in colour and maimed and injured in a few places. "FIRE!" Shouted the Captain. They did, but Gamadon's new powers allowed it to absorbed all their lasers. Then, it breathed out flaming jets of radioactive heat rays, torching the buildings around it. Many HOTS members dies in the battle. At one point, the monster trapped the Captain and a few other members in what seemed to be a ring of fire, without any hope of escape. Kenichi saw this, but because of his experiences he was hesitant to help them. All these people and their ways, he really did not like them at all. To him, they aren't human. However, he was still an Ultra and whether he liked it or not it was part of his duty to protect those in need, so he raised up the Axel Capsule, even though it was night. Part 3 Axel rose between the burning buildings and stood in his fighting stance. Gamadon, now Nuke Gamadon, charged froward in an attempt to knock Axel down, but failed miserable as the Ultra jumped right above its head. Gamadon then tried to whack him with its hands, bit Axel cought it and countered by kicking it in the stomach a few times and then ripping the arm off, then threw it back at the monster. Bone pierced through its chest, causing it to stumble over and fall. This gave Axel the time he needed to gingerly pick up the endangered HOTS members and placed them outside the burining debris. "Captain, what do we do?" Asked one member. "...All units retreat...this place is lost..." replied the Captain, while also relaying the message to all the other members over the communicator in their helmets. Soon enough they all left. Nuke Gamadon stood up again and fired a beam, but Axel held out his hand woth his palm open and seemingly absorbed the beam into an orb, which he threw back at the monster, stunning it. Axel then jumped up, cupped his hands and then threw a blade of light at the monster, decapitating it. Part 4 Kenichi was too fed up at this point. He took off his helmet and put it in a dumpster nearby and then went around looking for his Axel Capsule. That night, he unofficially quit HOTS, something that is normally not an option, even with consent. Those who joined are to remain there for the rest of their lives, but Kenichi broke that rule, and he never went back. Unfortunately, he never took off his HOTS uniform, the one made from the blob. This was a huge mistake, he knew while he was wearing the helmet HOTS could track him down via the communicator or visual receptor, but he didn't know they could pick up his heartbeat. Part 5 After doing a headcount at the base, the Captain shouted "WHERE IS NUMBER 5076?!" Nobody had an answer. "HIS DAMN HEARTBEAT IS STILL ACTIVE, SO HE'S STILL ALIVE! WHO DIDN'T PICK HIM UP?!" Nobody replied and the Captain sighed. "This guy has been causing us too much trouble......do an in-depth investigation of his background. Let's see what this guy had been up to." orderes the Captain to one member at a computer. After a while, they managed to find his profile. They discovered he didn't 'exist' until the 'giant' first arrived. The Captain had an idea... "CAPTURE HIM AT ALL COSTS! AND BRING HIM IN ALIVE!" Part 6 Dull is back at it again with the Spark Dolls and his fusion simulations, but this time, after many attempts, it finally worked. What do you think he's planning? Monster Review This episode's featured monster is... Nuke Gamadon! Thw same Gamadon from before, powered up by volcanic energy. It came looking for a power plant and destroyed a large part of a city in its retaliation against HOTS, but was violently killed by Axel. Episode 7 Preview A huge dome of energy surrounds the city! Nobody goes in and nobody gets out! Is HOTS really that desperate to find Kenichi and what will they do to him?! Category:Ultraman Axel Series Category:UltraGrenburr12678